Space in some storage environments is limited, for example in enterprise data-centres, and the provision of storage apparatus that has limited lateral and vertical dimensions is desirable. In response, some storage media cartridge libraries facilitate high-density storage, for example the ESL range of storage libraries from Hewlett-Packard Company, headquartered in Palo Alto, Calif.